


You Are

by SangriaKisses



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Romance, Saiyans, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Every Saiyan from birth is destined for one Mate.  It is an experience as natural as breathing. The crowned Prince Vegeta though has yet to find his fated one.





	1. My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm back with more Vegebul goodness. Don't get too caught up in the details of how Saiyan mating works just enjoy :D No smut yet, probably the next chapter....This is just some self indulgent fluff! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so this is one of my first stories that I wrote and uhm it needs some serious editing lol so if this is your first time reading enjoy! if you've read it before I hope that this reads a little better than the first time . (5/19/2020)

**Vegeta’s POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, although it would be considered alarming for anyone else, for myself this had become quite normal. Truthfully it felt like a relief from the darkness that sleep held. I didn’t dream anymore just black. It was starting. The madness, the depression, the darkness was settling in all over something completely out of my control. I knew that I should train. I was pushing myself beyond my usual frantic compulsive exercise because it kept me centered and further from falling but using it as a distraction was no longer effective. I was amongst the strongest beings in the universe, a prince to my race and yet I was to face sure madness and death over a biological need. And, there was nothing that I could do. I’d seen many try and fail and my royal pedigree and inconceivable strength could not save me.

A mate. The very word made my skin crawl. Saiyans by their nature were damned to be attached to a mate, one single being. I was enslaved by someone who I had never met and probably never would. Saiyans were destined for their one true partner, they were unable to feel any sort of attraction towards anyone else besides their fated one. This was to ensure the continuation of the species and to prevent Saiyan warriors from wasting time. Those who didn’t find their mates often fell into a deep depression of which there was no coming out of. Part of their very souls and beings felt like it was missing and many would simply disappear out into the woods never to be heard from again. By my very nature, I have always been cold and indifferent, and I was content to remain this way, but it was not my choice.

I felt my ape form constantly at the surface wanting to lash out and destroy. I felt that my tenuous hold on him would break and I’d lay waste to the planet soon if I didn’t find my mate. I had always been more in tune with my ape often releasing him to spar with Kakarot. This was done under special circumstances allowing others to simply shift into their ape form was dangerous but Kakarot and I had far better control than most. I know that my mother and father were worried about me and it’s the potential impact on the kingdom. I’d be unfit to lead without a mate and so my destiny is either the total destruction of the planet or simply giving in to the darkness. But I was stubborn. I refused to simply back down. I’d claim my birthright and lead this kingdom with or without a mate.

While I had no interest in a mate I did question how I would change if I had one. After Kakarot had found his, a human no less, he had unlocked incredible power and potential. He was centered, and powerful and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep up with him. He had found his mate while on a friendly mission to Earth. They had welcomed a son shortly thereafter who was growing stronger each day. 

The kingdom knew that I was of age to find my mate and as the years had passed everyone was becoming more concerned that I hadn’t found her yet. Hence the ridiculous ball that was held the previous evening. Women from all over the galaxy had been invited and took turns throwing themselves at me and no one was my fated mate. In a cruel twist of fate though many of my guards and soldiers had found their fated ones and walked off into mated bliss. 

I rubbed my hands over my face, I needed to train even though each movement felt more and more painful. This was all that I had any control of. Apparently because of my royal blood the longer I went without my mate the pain I felt was much greater than an average Saiyan. My own heritage was killing me.

*

**

I had just finished training with Kakarot hating that I stopped mid-session, the weight on my chest was restricting my breathing slowing my movements. I know that Kakarot noticed but didn’t mention it. He was much more careful in his attacks knowing that I wouldn’t be able to sustain his typical attacks.

“I’m going to meet up with Chi-Chi, her scientist friend from Earth arrived and she wanted me to meet her.” I just nodded my head Chi Chi had told my father all about her friend who was a genius and created some sort of capsule technology. So he invited her as a special guest so that she might share the technology with us. He wanted me to be on my best behavior while she was here and I was assigned to watch over her like some common guard men. The technology she had was apparently worth sucking up for. With the way, I’m feeling I figured that I could just watch her and keep silent as much as possible.

“It’s gonna be alright Vegeta.” He tried to assure me. Simple Kakarot, it was easy for him to say he had found his mate but I just nodded hoping that he’d drop it. I was tired of people feeling sorry for me, their pitying looks and worried faces. I didn’t care that I hadn’t found my mate, I just didn’t want to die because of it. 

We headed towards the great hall as Kakarot prattled on about Kami knows what when I smelled something unlike anything before. I stilled feeling my body paralyze completely struck by the scent. 

“Vegeta?” I heard Kakarot ask but his voice sounded muffled, everything around me unfocused a haze surrounding me.

I felt my ape clawing to the surface. “Mate.” It growled and I darted towards the source of the scent Kakarot running behind me. 

I tore the doors from the hinges hearing two voices shriek. That’s when I looked up and saw her. Fear in her eyes for a second before they shifted into something else, softness, familiarity. I made my way to her my own body no longer in my control. 

“Vegeta?” I heard Kakarot ask going to Chi Chi’s side standing by her protectively.

“Leave, now.” I needed to be with my mate. 

“Goku….” I heard the worry in Chi Chi’s voice.

“Kakarot you know what it means to be mated, please, you know that she’s safe.” I saw him nod his head and make his way out with his mate.

Once they made their way out I took her delicate wrist in my hand careful not to hurt her in any way and transmitted us to our room.

She swayed slightly disoriented from the transmission and so I placed my hands on her waist to steady her. The warmth of her skin under my fingers felt like nothing I’d ever felt before. 

“I’m uh Bulma.” She breathed I’m sure that she was confused but I felt like I’d never seen anything more clearly. She was so beautiful. Her hair color so different from the typical black color of Saiyans. Her eyes blue and deep easily becoming my new favorite color. My mate was far too beautiful for this world to be real but here she finally was and she was mine. 

“Who are you?” She asked wistfully her fingers coming to trace my cheek. I know that she was feeling a pull towards me, she may not understand what was happening but her body did. 

“I’m yours….” I told her nuzzling her neck, scenting her skin wanting her smell all over me just as much as I wanted mine on her. I wanted any male within miles to know that this female was mated. Her scent was so different from a Saiyans, it was far sweeter but this could simply be because she was mine.

“I’m Prince Vegeta and I’ve been waiting my whole life for you, my sweet princess.” These were words I’d never dare to say, so sweet and saccharine but the rules didn’t apply to my beautiful mate.

“I don’t understand. Why do I feel like this?” I know that that mating heat was hitting her hard she had no idea what was happening to her and I’m sure the scientist in her was dying to know what was going on.

“You’re my mate, my fated one. Your body is simply reacting to your mate being near just as mine is.” To make my point I pressed my erection against her thigh causing her to gasp.

“You were fated for me from before the world began. On my honor, I will protect, care for you, and give you anything you’d ever want or need.” I felt her hands come up to my chest but rather than to pull me close it was to push me away. I growled about to pull her back into my arms but she held up her hand stopping me. I didn’t know how this was possible. Every cell in her body should be pulling her to me as mine are doing towards her. Perhaps her being human gave her a different reaction. This wasn't right.

“Slow down, I need to process all of this. I came here to share technology not to find a mate or whatever you think this is between us.”

“I don’t think anything, I know that you’re my mate. Bulma don’t fight this.” I begged her. I’d never heard of someone being rejected by their mate. I know that if she were to do so that would kill me.

She shook her head breaking my heart. “Vegeta I need some time…I just... I can’t commit to something like this so quickly.” I felt the world spin around me. The clarity and joy that I had just felt came crashing around me. I wanted to demand that she accept me, our bond, the ape in me crawling, and demanding to be let out and not allow her to have a choice. Using all the control I could muster I suppressed him.

This pain was unlike anything that I’d ever felt before, I could barely catch my breath. But even though she was rejecting me I was happy that I was able to meet her and hold her, even for just a moment.

I took a step back despite every instinct in my body told me to step closer towards her.

“I understand…I apologize…I shall leave you alone and send Chi Chi back to you.” I’m sure that she noticed how labored my breathing was. 

My only solace was knowing that she was here in my palace. As long as she stayed on this planet I could convince her to stay. Not that I was above following her back to Earth if I had to. 

I turned away but felt her place a soft hand on my back. “Please Vegeta, just some time.” That gave me some hope. I nodded and left shutting the door behind me. I placed my forehead on the door still able to scent her and cursed my fate that I’d find the most perfect mate in the universe and she’d have nothing to do with me.

‘Send Chi-Chi to my quarters so that she may help Bulma settle in. I don’t want anyone else around my room without my consent, not even you. I’m going to speak to my parents.’ I told Kakarot telepathically. I wouldn’t be able to handle having another male’s scent so close to my mate.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Any Saiyan Woman would have been elated to be the mate of the prince. I didn't want any of those women though. I wanted my mate, my Bulma. 


	2. My Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has found his mate but she is still hesitant about being bound for life to the Saiyan Prince. His mother and her best friend have to work to bring them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for joining me for a new chapter. I won't torture our Prince for too much longer. For now enjoy some sweet interactions with Mama Vegeta.

**Vegeta’s POV**

I made my way towards my parents to explain what was happening. I’m sure that Kakarot had already filled them in and knew that they would find it odd that I wasn’t with her. Usually when you found your mate you couldn’t help but be with them, unfortunately for me, my mate couldn’t get away from me sooner.

Thankfully it was only my mother. She saw me and scooped me up into her arms. She was so sweet and affectionate that it made me wonder how she could be mated to my father. “I’m so happy for you my son! You finally found your mate!” My mother was far too kind and gentle for this world but like a true Saiyan woman she was fierce and powerful. I knew that my mother would love my mate.

“She wants nothing to do with me mother. She sent me away.” I told her depressed feeling like some kind of failure. I could have guilted Bulma into becoming my mate, but more than anything I valued her happiness. I could have told her that if she turned me away that would mean imminent death but I wanted her to love and accept me because that is what she wanted. I would never forgive myself if she only tied herself to me out of a sense of pity. 

My mother helped me sit down noticing that my breathing was unsteady and I swayed slightly even while standing there. The tightness in my chest was starting to become heavier the longer I was away from her. 

“Oh no sweetie. She probably just needs some time Love, this is new to her. I’m sure that if you spend time with her she’ll understand.” She assured me patting my hair like she’d done so often when I was a child.

I needed to have faith to believe that the universe knew that it was doing by tying her to me. “I hope so mother.”

“You'll see sweetheart. It will all work out.” 

_****Flashback****_

_“My little prince, why are you in tears?” My mother asked me concerned seeing tears in my eyes. I brushed my tears away as she pulled me softly into her arms._

_“Nappa was making fun of me telling me that someday I am going to be mated to some silly weak girl and when I told him that it would never happen he said I wouldn’t have a choice. And I just kept getting angrier and angrier and he just kept laughing until Kakarot hit him and knocked him out.”_

_She just sighed and kissed my head affectionately._

_“My sweet prince. What is your ultimate wish?”_

_“To be the strongest in the universe,” I announced proudly._

_“I have the secret to unlocking that strength my darling one.” I looked at her with wide eyes._

_“Out there in the universe is a beautiful being, she will be brighter than the sun, her eyes will shine like diamonds, and she will embody love and beauty. She is the key to your strength my beloved one. She will make you strong, she will make you fearless, selfless and you will love her with your whole being. She is your destined one my son, your mate. She is the key to your strength.”_

_****End of Flashback****_

“She is the key to your strength my son. She will unlock the hidden power and potential within you. You will become more than a prince, more than a Saiyan because of her, because of your mate.” My mother told me gently believing this more than anything. I didn’t trust many people nor was I very close to others. To be bound so intimately and closely to another was unnerving until I met my mate.

“You truly believe this mother?” I trusted and loved my mother and if she had faith in this how could I doubt her.

“With my whole heart my son.”

“What if she does not believe in it as strongly as you do? Shall I forever be in the pursuit of a woman who would have nothing to do with me?” Her dismissal of me was still painful. 

“Then she is not the one for you. She will love you with the same passion and fire. She will defend, fight for and believe in you even when you do not have that same faith within yourself. Some time my little prince, trust her.”

I sighed, my mother was living proof of what she spouted. She loved my father fiercely with a passion that could set the planet on fire. But she balanced the seemingly cold king with her warmth and gentle nature. I had to have faith and this time not just in myself. 

**Bulma’s POV**

I watched Vegeta leave the room and felt my heart drop seeing him walk further away from me everything in me telling me to call him back. It was my stupid brain that told me to ask for some space and time. Even though I had sent him away something in my world shifted. Things felt settled like everything fell in place. All I needed was him here.

I knew what mates were seeing as Chi-Chi was mated to a Saiyan and she’d explained it to me but I’d never imagined that I could be mated to one, the prince nonetheless. I had come here as a favor to Chi-Chi. She had told the king about capsule technology and he was interested. I was happy to share the technology with them and I wanted to visit my friend. Since becoming mated with Goku she had come to visit Earth but I wanted to come see her here. I could have never imagined this happening. 

Planet Vegeta was different but beautiful in its own way. Vegeta’s room was opulent, comfortable, befitting the crown prince little touches reminding me of him and giving me comfort. I couldn’t help but lay in the bed smelling him on his pillow and it calmed me. Surprising myself I wished that he was right there with me. Our short interlude together affected me more than I thought it had. Strangely, I missed him, and being away from him was starting to feel painful.

I heard the door open and hoped that it was him but instead Chi-Chi came in looking relieved.

“Are you okay Bulma? I’m so sorry I could have never imagined that this would have happened.”

“Don’t apologize Chi Chi.” Because of her, I found Vegeta, how could that be something to apologize for.

“But you’re mated to the prince and I know how you feel about mates. I’m honestly amazed that he isn’t here.”

“I asked him for some space to process all of this.” She looked at me surprised.

“What?”

“I’m just surprised, usually when you’ve met your mate you have this unreasonable need to be with them. Besides, Vegeta doesn’t listen to anyone, I guess the rules don’t apply to his mate.”

“There’s that word again. Chi Chi how did you handle finding out that you were Goku’s mate?” When it first happened I wanted her to explain it to me, trying to understand how it works and she couldn’t explain in a way that made sense to me.

She got a thoughtful look on her face but then smiled. “Sure at first it was confusing and overwhelming but when I was with him all of that didn’t matter being with him made sense like I’d been living my whole life upside down but he helped put me upright. I feel complete like a piece I never knew was missing was found. I’m so happy that he’s my mate and I’m his. I know that we are meant to be together. I love him more than I could ever conceive and I know that he feels the same way. I just… I love him with everything that I am.” She looked so happy when she was talking about him and while this whole thing was so crazy them being together wasn’t. She was happy and content and I knew that came from being mated to Goku and I was happy for her.

When she first told me what happened I tried to convince her that she was being ridiculous, soulmates weren't a real thing but as adamant as I was, she was more so about being with Goku. I had to step aside and support her or I'd lose my best friend. I couldn't understand it for the longest time and held a grudge against Goku for brainwashing my friend. Now though after meeting Vegeta, however briefly, I get it. 

She held my hand in a comforting gesture. “I know that this is all overwhelming and strange but don’t let that genius rational brain get in the way of you being happy. I’d never want you to give up a chance at love simply because you couldn’t in your genius explain it. Finding your soulmate is unlike anything else. Give yourself a chance to be crazy, impulsive, and irrational.” I hugged her thankful for her support and assuring me what my heart already knew. Vegeta was my mate and I was his. I don’t know how or why but all I knew was that he was mine. I hope that he'd forgive me for sending him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my thoughts on Saiyan mating:  
> A Saiyan holds it's mate in the highest regard, their happiness means more than their own so Vegeta has to follow what Bulma wants, because she's his mate and he naturally wants to please her. If she was Saiyan her mating heat would have been triggered immediately preventing any kind of rational thought or choice, being human changes that dynamic, its less intense and she can maintain some rational thought. She does still feel drawn to him and this need to be close to him. These are just my thoughts. Again don't think too intently on the mechanics of it, feel free to make up your own! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I took some creative liberties with Vegeta's childhood/parents. I think that he deserves to have a sweet and affectionate Mama in at least one universe. Bulma is coming around so the next chapter will be all about them with some smutty goodness. Thank you again for reading, kudos and your sweet comments. Till the next one!
> 
> -XX


	3. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day you can't stop fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back dear readers and now the smut begins ;D Be warned, this is your warning (as were the tags/rating change) Also, I don't think it's that bad....trust me there's much more explicit stuff out there. 
> 
> I was considering making this story longer but it would have been pointless plot for the same ultimate end. I can't torture him for long, he deserves happiness and love! Writing long, slow burn stories is so not my jam. I am a sprinter not a long distance runner. Thus we have short, smutty, insta love stories :D Hope you enjoy it!

Vegeta’s POV

I watched Chi-Chi leave my room and sighed hoping that Kakarot was right and that she could present a case for me. If anyone could explain what being mated meant she could.

I paced back and forth my tail whipping wildly behind me in front of my door. I needed to be as close to her as possible. It hurt to be away from her and I feared that she was in pain as well. I was praying that she’d accept me and our bond. I don’t know what I’d do otherwise. My ape was growing restless and demanding that we go in there and claim our mate. I was beginning to grow exhausted from holding his form back. 

“Vegeta.” I heard her call for me and if I wasn’t her mate I doubt that I would have heard it. It sounded far sweeter than when she regarded me earlier. I stormed in picking her up holding her against the wall.

“Yes, my sweet mate.” I know that she asked for some space but I couldn’t help but kiss her neck getting my scent back on her. Her fingers ran through my hair. Her reaction to me now was so different from earlier and I felt my skin tingle wherever she touched me. 

“I’m sorry for sending you away earlier my prince. I was allowing my mind to cloud my heart, I was confused and scared.” She looked at me genuinely apologetic drawing me in closer.

I kissed her forehead softly my lips buzzing at the touch of her skin. “I’m sorry if I frightened you, my love. I was just overwhelmed at finally finding you. Bulma if you need time and space I will give you that. I’ll prove that I can be the perfect mate for you” I’d do anything and give her anything so that she’d accept me. Even if it was years down the line, I just need to know I have a chance.

She smiled at me softly. “I thought that’s what I wanted but all I want is _you_ , my perfect mate.” I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest. 

“Bulma what are you saying?” I was so close to the edge but needed to know she was ready to be mine.

“I’m yours Vegeta, and you’re mine. Take me as your own.” Elated by her words I slammed my lips against hers finally able to taste her getting lost in my mate. I carried her to our bed laying her down gently continuing to savor her soft skin.

I stared down at her, her bright turquoise eyes looking back at me with love and devotion her hand came up to cup my cheek. “I love you.” At her sweet words, I fell deeper into this woman, this beautiful perfect creature, my mate.

“I don’t understand it, none of it but I don’t need to. I love you, my prince, I think that I always have, I’ve just been waiting for you to find me.” I saw tears pierce her eyes and I couldn’t help but kiss them away.

“My sweet Bulma, I have loved you from before the stars, before our first breaths, my whole universe begins and ends with you, my love. I promise to be anything you need me to be, you have all of me, my love.” I’d never bared myself like this to anyone, never wanting anyone to have any sort of hold or control over me but with my mate, I’d give everything that I am to her. She reached up and kiss me and I knew that she was just as needy as I. I was holding myself together well but I need to mark and breed my mate.

“Fuck me love, it hurts and I know that it will feel better once you’re in me.” She asked biting her lip making me grin. I knew that she would be a needy mate and I’d be glad to give her everything that she needed. I’d fuck her and worship her body later but right now I just needed to be in her.

I slid my thick cock into her tight pussy both of us gasping at the contact. “You feel so fucking good Onna.” Of course, we’d fit perfectly together.

“More my prince, I need you.” She demanded her hands going to cup her breast. I replaced her hands with my mouth sucking her nipple into my mouth and I bottomed out in her. I bit the side of her tits wanting to leave my mark all over her perfect skin. 

“You’re mine Onna, this body, your heart and soul all belong to me.” I reminded her slamming into her, her lustful moans encouraging me. I knew that this would be a quick fuck but it would trigger the mating heat full force.

“I’m yours Vegeta, please, I’m so close I need your cum.” I licked the side of her neck choosing where I’d place her mating mark, she’d bare my mark for the rest of eternity.

“I’ll give you and your needy pussy everything.” I slammed into her once more trigger her orgasm which triggered my own and bit into her neck causing her to gasp. I held her neck between my teeth as we rode out our climaxes. Once she stilled I licked up the blood that came from the small wound and sealed it with my tongue. She looked up at me with blissful wonder before I took her lips again.

“You’re mine forever now mate.”

She reached up to kiss me. “I’d never want to be anything else.”

*

**

Bulma giggled as I kissed the side of her neck my tongue sliding over her mate mark. We had fucked throughout the night neither of us becoming tired, my mate had the stamina of a Saiyan. This morning she had woken me up with my cock down her throat until I released her breakfast to her. Now I was holding her on my lap impaled on my cock just sitting on one of the large couches in our room.

She wanted to know more about me and Saiyan history her mind never stopping so being lodged in her tight pussy as I explained some things was the best way I knew how otherwise I wouldn't be able to focus. It didn’t matter how many times I had her, my body needed her touch. 

“I’d come of age to find a mate a few years ago but I hadn’t found you. As time progressed I was becoming more feral in a sense, I was in less control, I’d felt this overwhelming sense of darkness and sadness settling in the longer I was without you. Saiyans must find their mate, it’s a biological function as important as sleeping or breathing. Without your mate you become more primate than man, losing control over your mind and body. Saiyans who don’t find their mate often become savage turning mad and often don’t survive. I was directly on that track until you entered my world.” That darkness and depression that I felt were so different from the feelings of contentment and peace that I felt now.

Her eyes widened in worry. “So you would have died if I hadn’t shown up or if I’d rejected you.” I just nodded not wanting to make her feel guilty.

“Oh Vegeta, I’m so sorry my love.” She apologized kissing the side of my face.

“You couldn’t have known my sweet mate, please do not apologize. I could have never forced you to stay or demanded you accept me, I’d never take from you what you’re unwilling to give. I only ever want you to be happy Onna.” I assured her. I'd only ever want her safety and happiness even if it was to my own expense. 

She smiled softly at me catching my breath, I know that she will always have that effect on me. “I want the same for you, my prince.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore because now you’re here. You’ll take on some of my features, you’ll become stronger, faster, and heal quicker, this is to ensure that you can protect our children.” I told her rubbing her still flat stomach imagining when it would swell with my child. I wouldn’t be surprised if I put my heir in her last night. Her hand grasped mine.

“Children?” She asked surprised. 

“Yes…” I sensed some worry coming from my mate and wondered if I had scared her again. I needed to remind myself that this was all new to her. Children were a part of the package. While I’d never seen myself as a father I couldn’t help but want children with Bulma. I know that our children would be powerful and intelligent, unlike our race had ever seen. Anything from her would be perfect. I feared that she didn’t share that same dream. Maybe she didn’t even want kids. I’d hate for her to regret having my child and then resenting me. 

**Bulma’s POV**

Children? I just accepted that I was a Saiyan prince’s mate but now we’re bringing kids into this. Now that I think about it Chi Chi had her child not too long after meeting Goku, I should have expected this. But the last 24 hours were nothing that I could have ever imagined. I took a deep breath and looked into my prince’s eyes. And while they looked worried it still calmed me. It was crazy and fast, but it would be alright because I had him. Sure I’d miss my life on Earth but nothing on that planet was worth more or meant more to me than him my mate, my sweet love, and one day the father of my children. I don’t know why I keep allowing myself to be scared. I was in the arms of my prince there was nowhere safer. He would protect me and our child no matter what.

I smiled kissing him softly to ease the worry I felt coming from him. “I can’t wait, he’d probably have your strong features, but with my hair and eyes. He’ll be strong and smart, fearless possibly a little reckless but he’ll only have the best parts of us.” This seemed to release any tension that he was holding and he picked me up to bring me back to our bed. I could imagine a sweet baby boy, strong like his father but smart like me. I never really thought about having children before but I know that I wanted a family with Vegeta. I wanted everything with him. 

“I love you so much my sweet Mate, thank you for being open-minded and not shutting me out.” I kissed him softly delighting in the taste of him.

“I'll forever be grateful for you finding me my love. I can't imagine ever being without you again." 

"That will never happen." He promised laving my mate mark in kisses. This was a physical sign of our bond and promise. I'd crossed galaxies for him and I would do so again and again. My Prince, my mate, my Vegeta. He was my eternity and my everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my explanation on "mating heat" when you meet your mate you have this insatiable need to be intimate and breed as it helps to cement the bond. There's this sort of annoying, persistent pain in your chest that you feel if you're not connected. Basically its a Saiyan honeymoon. In this Universe Saiyans can still transform into their Oozaru form so Vegeta and company still have tails. I explore how that affects their relationship in the next chapter. Once again don't get too caught up in the explanations, lets just enjoy a hopelessly devoted Saiyan Prince. There should be one, maybe two more chapters left. Thank you all again for reading, the kudos and comments. it's hard for me to write back to everyone but I do read them and I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Till the next one!  
> -XX


	4. My Greatest Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on Planet Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back! I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter :D

**Bulma’s POV**

The longer I stayed on Planet Vegeta the more I learned about my mate. He was cold, fierce, strong and deadly. People were genuinely afraid of him and that fear was well warranted. What I loved though was that there was a side of him that only I knew, this sweet, kind, loving man that he’d never show the world. I relished in the fact that only I knew that Vegeta, my Prince. Even when he was in one of those moods, irritated, upset, and frustrated when he looked at me his whole demeanor shifted. He looked relaxed and his eyes were only filled with love. Goku, Chi Chi’s mate, and Vegeta’s best friend would often joke with me about how different he was around me and how happy that I was there to smooth out those rough edges. Vegeta’s mother was even happier about the fact. I’m glad that I could make him happier and at peace.

It took a lot of convincing but he was willing to let me out of his sight especially when I needed to fulfill what I came here for originally, which was to share capsule technology. He wasn’t happy at first not liking the idea of me spending time with other people but I pouted enough that he relented. He assured me that all he ever wanted was for me to be happy and he knew that my work made me happy. He still insisted to be there when I met with his father but I loved that he was there to see my genius at work. I knew that his parents and everyone else involved were impressed. I was beautiful but smart to boot and it made him that much prouder to be my mate. We had some of our best sex that night. I wanted to prove that I was a worthy match to the Saiyan prince. I knew that there was a significant population of females that resented the fact I was mated to their prince. It bothered me at first. The looks on their faces and words of disgust were enough to clue me in to that fact.

_“Give me their fucking names.” He growled after I had mentioned that some girls were a little more than upset about me being his mate._

_“I don’t know their names…” I stumbled over my words. He looked so upset and I worried about what he was going to do._

_“Fine then we will call all the females that frequent the castle and you’ll point them out and I’ll have them exiled to the farthest reaches of space! No one is allowed to be disrespectful towards my mate.” Okay, that wasn’t what I wanted. Sure those Saiyan brats irritated me but I didn’t want them sent away forever. I’m sure that if I wasn’t the Prince’s mate I would have acted the same way. He could be such a caveman sometimes. I just wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in tight kissing him. He looked like he had softened a bit._

_“l love how protective you are my sweet mate but we don’t have to go to such lengths. If I were them I’m sure that I would be jealous of whoever was with you.” He just growled at the idea of being with anyone else. I just smiled at him again, he was so cute sometimes, all growly._

_“I just... l feel bad…I mean I know how much your heritage means to you. I can’t imagine that me being human is ideal…” I hated being so insecure. I was never that girl. I knew who I was and what I was worth and no man would ever make me feel like I was unworthy._

_Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders his arms around my waist tightening. “You mean more to me than any of that. No, you might not be a Saiyan but you’re beautiful, intelligent and could give any female Saiyan a run for their money with that mouth of yours. Sure physically you’re not as strong but you’re stronger in so many other ways. Bulma you’re my mate so that makes you perfect to me.”_

_I just stared up at him and stroked his cheek. Truth is that it was never him that brought it up. At no point did he ever bring up me being human and I doubt that anyone would say anything to his face. I was just being insecure, my brain kept trying to sabotage this just because it was in direct contradiction to all common sense._

_  
__“You’re my equal, my perfect match and there’s no one else in this universe that I could imagine being with besides you, my prince.”_

_He smiled at me softly before drawing me into another heart-stopping kiss. Whenever I was with him I felt like I was floating and everything was right in the world._

_We laid back together staring into the night sky as the stars began to wake up, blinking and twinkling above._

_“There’s a tradition on Earth where you wish upon stars. When I was younger I would look up and I’d wish for a prince. The whole time I was wishing for you.” I could imagine myself as a young girl looking up at the stars the same way I was doing now wishing and hoping to fall in love. I couldn’t believe that my wish had come true._

_Vegeta just smiled down at me kissing my mate mark causing tingles to shoot through my body. I don’t think that I’ll ever get used to how he makes me feel._

_“Even in my wildest dreams, I could have never imagined anyone as perfect as you.” I felt tears appear in my eyes at the sweet words and brushed them away knowing how much he hated it when I cried. I can’t believe how lucky I was._

_“I love you, my prince.”_

_************************************_

After that, the looks of irritation and disgust bothered me less and less. My mate loved me for who I was, his parents accepted me with open arms. I was finding friends and people I could get along with. The king gave me free rein to design my dream lab. The technology on the planet was years ahead of what was available on Earth. I had enough resources and staff to create and invent to my heart's content. Things that I could have never conceived on Earth. Planet Vegeta was starting to feel like home.

**Vegeta’s POV**

I was nervous taking deep breaths trying to center myself. Since mating with Bulma, my ape has been demanding to meet her. I was worried about how he'd react and was nervous for her safety. Logically I know that I'd never hurt her in any of my forms but it was still worrisome. I was also scared that she might not accept me. That she couldn't accept the beast. Who I was at the core. I did my best to hide my emotions distracting her. Bulma was excited her mind going a million miles an hour trying to understand the transformation. 

I had Kakarot waiting on the sides in case anything went wrong he'd be there to help subdue me. I did the same for him when he transformed in front of Chi-Chi. His introduction had gone well so I did not doubt that mine should go off seamlessly. 

Bulma came up behind me lacing her fingers through mine before kissing my shoulder. 

“Are you okay my prince?” She asked worriedly but I just kissed her forehead. Our bond made her aware of my emotional state and I couldn't hide them anymore. 

“I'll be alright Onna.” I tried to assure her.

“You would never hurt me.” She told me getting to the heart of my concerns. 

“Never. Okay, time for you two to meet.” 

The Oozaru transformation could be very painful in the beginning but after mastering the transformation it's an incredible rush of power. It's not a typical form that a Saiyan chooses because of the demands it places on the body and the lack of control you have. You need to have a strong grounded mind to control it. Mastering that form though is incredible and gives you an amazing sense of power and freedom. 

I saw Bulma standing on the platform watching me with bright eyes. I focused on those eyes and shifted. In this state, my ape was at the forefront of my mind and all he wanted was our mate. Seeing her we growled not in anger but want. 

I stomped over towards her trying to keep my hold on him but it wasn’t a good idea to keep an ape away from its mate. I looked down at her and she smiled at me her arms up. Placing my paw down she stepped into my hand and I lifted her to my face so that she could see my eyes.

Something in my ape shifted, seeing her look so tiny and vulnerable in my hand made us both swear to protect her and keep her safe no matter what. Her small hand came up to stroke the fur around my face. 

“It's wonderful to finally meet you my sweet ape.” 

Fuck, she was too perfect for this world. The fact that she could accept me and my ape filled me with so much joy and contentment. 

She only continued to smile at me. Words were lost in this state it was a very primal form. I know that she could sense my contentment. “Your eyes are the same.” She mused kissing my fur softly. “ Thank you for letting me meet you. I love that you're a part of my Vegeta. I see a lot of you in him and a lot of him in you. I love you just as much, my mate.” She was so incredible. Her being human caused her relationship with my ape to be a little different as opposed to if she were a Saiyan. Still she accepted and loved both of us. I wish I could tell her something but this form wouldn't allow it. I'll let her know soon enough how much her acceptance means to us. 

I placed her back down carefully wanting to shift back, I needed to love my mate. 

“I'll see you soon my sweet.” 

I shifted back and immediately had her in my arms. My ape still at the front of my mind, “ I love you so much.”

She smiled softly at me before pulling me into her. “You as well my mate” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, leaving kudos/comments. I appreciate all of you! I'm not sure how to end this story. I have a little more written but I got stuck....so this will either end up being the last chapter or I'll add 1-2 more....If this does end up being the last chapter I'll update it and add a more obvious conclusion. 
> 
> Till the next one!  
> -XX


	5. My Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are at The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here we are at the end. I hope that you enjoy it. We have cute Vegeta family moments ( I mean who can resist Daddy Vegeta) and some smut to finish off with a bang! :P

I stared at the tiny being in front of me. He had the same permanent scowl as mine and tail but his hair was all his mothers. I looked back towards our bed glad that she was still fast asleep. It had been a whirlwind of a day but she was still gracious and welcoming despite how exhausted she was. She greeted our guests showing off our new addition while I loomed over them like a shadow as overprotective and overbearing as ever. If they had a problem with it well fuck them it was my family. 

I never imagined myself as a family man or a father. My own tenuous relationship with my father, not something to be emulated. I didn’t know what to do. I was so sure in all other aspects of my life but this hadn’t been something I’d ever considered. It was inevitable of course. The whole purpose of having a mate was to ensure the continuation of the Saiyan race. Being royalty also meant needing to produce an heir. This was all clinical and expected, but I didn’t anticipate the well up of emotions. I knew that I loved my Bulma beyond all telling but I loved my son in a way that I’d never imagined possible. My son represented the greatest parts of myself and my mate. I didn’t quite know how to love him. I didn’t want to become my father, but I couldn’t mimic my mother. I didn’t want to fail my son and disappoint my mate. 

“Vegeta, it’s okay. You’re going to be an incredible father.” Bulma came up behind me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

I took her hand in mine to place a gentle kiss. “ You should be asleep.” 

“I could feel you worrying from over there.”

“He’s perfect.” She fawned over our little baby her finger gently rubbing over the crease between his eyes. 

She placed herself in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. “You know that I never imagined being a mother before. That morning after we met, I think that I told you that. I always assumed that I would be a world-class inventor traveling the world without family or attachment. I never imagined this.”

“And now.”

She smiled at me kissing me sweetly. “I can’t imagine anything better. You, our son, our family. It’s everything that I never knew I wanted or needed. I’m scared too my love, but with you next to me I know that I can do this.” 

I nodded, holding her tightly against my chest. She was right, as long as we had each other we could do this. I would be the best father for my son because my mate deserved it. Our son would be strong, intelligent beyond measure and would bring our planet to its golden age. 

While we both knew that eventually, we’d conceive a son neither of us was expecting it to be this early. With the way that we constantly wanted one another though, it should not have been a surprise. 

Once the mating heat had passed I was sated enough to have Bulma meet my mother and father. I was still growly and overprotective wanting to be only an arms reach away from her at all times. No one could blame me for my actions though. I was a newly mated Saiyan they were lucky I let her spend time with anyone else. When she demonstrated Capsule technology all the top scientists and my father were amazed. They fawned and heaped well-deserved praises all over her impressed by the innovation. I knew that my mate was impressive but I was glad that everyone else could see it too. It made me feel all the more possessive. Logically I knew that no one could ever steal her away from me, but I still wanted to stake my claim on her. 

**FlashBack** ****

**_Bulma's POV_ **

“Vegeta!” I giggled as he carried me away on his back. 

“Need you now Mate.” He replied, hoping that was explanation enough. I just laughed and placed soft kisses along his jaw. 

“You always have me, my love.” I replied as he placed me gently on the bed before removing his clothes showing more of that gorgeous, scarred, tan flesh. 

“If you like this dress you better remove it now before I disintegrate beneath my palm.” He warned me. I’d given him grief for not being able to hold back for one second so that I could take off my clothes. There was a lot of joy and satisfaction when he would tear it off me. I did actually appreciate the warning because I did like this dress. 

As much as he affected me I know that I affected him just as much. As I removed the cloth from my body his eyes followed my hands, his stare hot and heavy with want. I hoped that no matter what happened, we would always have this same desire for each other. Once the dress fell to the floor his lips came against mine hot and demanding. His tongue teasing against mine as his hands trailed scorching paths along my overheated skin. I felt his cock leaking pre-cum against my thigh. My mate was fucking incredible and I loved that I had this effect on him.

His kisses continued down my neck. The touches against my mating mark sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. He would during the day ever so lightly touch that spot catching me off guard, but they were possessive little touches that reminded me that I was his mate. Although, I never needed that reminder. It was a wonderful feeling like I belonged to someone and having someone belong to me. 

Once his mouth wrapped around my tits I arched up to chase his mouth. He learned early on that I liked when he paid due attention to my tits. 

“Fuck, these are so damn perfect.” He swore holding them both in his hands this thumbs rubbing against my nipples causing me to whine. 

“Vegeta...more” He grinned before stuffing as much tit flesh in his mouth as he could alternating back and forth. I felt like I was having mini orgasms as he continued to salve my skin. 

“Fuck me Vegeta please.” I pleaded with him needing his cock. 

He grinned coming up on his knees between my legs stroking his dick above me. “So damn needy.” He teased me his fingers slowly tracing up the insides of my thigh trailing over my pussy lips. 

“Vegeta…” I moaned as his fingers rubbed my clit. He leaned down to kiss me capturing my moans. “I love how fucking wet and ready you are for me, Mate. Present yourself to your Prince.” I opened my legs impossibly wider and saw his mouth salivating at the sight. 

“So fucking gorgeous my Princess.” His words still made me blush and he trailed kisses along my reddened skin. 

“I’ll worship your gorgeous body later, for now, I need to fuck you, Love.” He assured me and I pulled him into a heavy kiss. 

“Fuck your mate.” I demanded and his cock was in me filling me with delicious pleasure.

“You.are.mine.” He punctuated each word of his sentence by thrusting in me. 

“Yes, my love all yours, and you are mine.” I replied meeting his thrusts. 

He strummed my clit and I felt myself becoming undone. “Come with me, my love.” I gasped and he continued to thrust into me as my orgasm rocked through me.

“Vegeta!” I cried out and I felt his cock start to release in me his warmth filling me. He fell forward careful not to put his entire weight on me kissing my mate mark and along my shoulder. 

“I love you, my sweet mate.”

“I love you too my Prince.” I felt him breathing heavily catching his breath, knowing it would only be a little bit of time before we went for round 2. 

“Well if you weren’t pregnant before, I’m sure that you are now…” He grinned rubbing my stomach. I’d become more accustomed to the idea of being a mother. With us as his parents, I knew that our son would be stubborn but strong and formidable. The world would be far better for having him in it. 

“Well then….” I grinned tracing my fingers along his recovering cock. “Why don’t we make sure.” That possessive, look in his eyes returned and I found myself in another hot kiss. 

“You’re right my mate, it’s time for you to bear me a son.”

**Vegeta’s POV**

As I held my woman in my arms her gentle breaths let me know that she’d fallen back asleep. I recalled that night almost positive that our Trunks was conceived then. I placed her back in bed carefully tucking her in. 

“I love you.” I whispered kissing her forehead. I returned to the crib where my son lay feeling more confident. 

“I love you son. I won’t always say it, our race has difficulty with such emotions but I will die to protect you and your mother. I will train you to be a strong Saiyan warrior, you are my son, you will be the strongest Saiyan to have ever lived, even more than me. Although, I won’t make it easy for you. Your mother is formidable, a genius and she will love and protect you with every fiber of her being. We will make mistakes, neither of us will admit it, but we will do our best and help you grow into an incredible Saiyan.” I looked at him once more fondly before returning to our bed gathering Bulma into my arms. She settled further into my chest settling all my worries and fears. I couldn’t believe what my life had become in such a short amount of months. This was more than I could have ever imagined, and way more than I deserved but I would hold my mate and son in my hands till the universe forced me away. 

My son, my mate, they were my everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being part of this one. Okay truth time I had such a hard time writing this. I have a really difficult time ending stories so I needed to wait for a bout of inspiration to hit me before I could finish this one. I have a few other Vegebul fics that I've written but I don't know how publish worthy they are, they probably need a huge rewrite/editing. I hope to be back soon! Thank you again for reading, leaving kudos and comments. Writing is a wonderful creative break for me. I'll be going back to work soon so i won't have as much time for writing but this has been such a great outlet for me. Thanks for indulging my need for fluffy Vegebul!
> 
> Till the next one!  
> -XX

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, who wouldn't want a devoted Vegeta as your soulmate. Well I hope that you enjoyed it! This shouldn't be too long just a few chapters. Thanks again for reading! Till the next one! 
> 
> -XX


End file.
